outrider_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outrider Handbook: Workings of the Company
Contract You, in taking the oath on the front page, declare your life property of the Horde. You agree to a sum of ten gold paid per mission, and supply a next of kin to whom to herit your pay in the event of your death. You agree to contribute heavily to the maintenance of your own equipment and mount, in both time and money. You have read and understand the punishments which may be dealt to you, and accept the responsibility of obeying the rules outlined in this book. You agree to swear the oath only if you can fulfil these requirements. Staff The Horde pays four staff to feed the Company, clean the Hall, and assist in the care of mounts. They are not to be considered as part of the Company, but are welcome and respected nonetheless. It is the Outrider’s responsibility to perform as much of the stablemaster’s duty as possible, so that he or she is free to look after the mounts of wounded or deployed Outriders. Furthermore, an agreement with Gravy of the Wyvern’s Tail permits Outriders to purchase one drink there at half price, and grants them one free night in a hammock, after which they must pay the normal price. Gravy is an essential asset to our Company. Discipline As with all military units, discipline may be maintained by the distribution of penalties and rewards. Our fluidity makes a rigid structure of laws ineffective, and so the officers are expected to use their best judgement. Penalties When selecting the right approach, the officer should consider what is most likely to result in the Outrider's behaviour becoming corrected. Physical exertions, such as forced laps or pushups, serve well as deterrence against crimes of laziness, such as failing to maintain your gear. Crimes of honor receive much harsher penalties. Ritual scars may assuage personal dishonors, but the penalty of death is available to be meted out, should the Outrider be found undeserving of life. Finally, crimes of discipline such as insubordination, absence without leave (A.W.O.L.), or incompetence, incur fines, temporary suspension, or dishonorable discharge. Rewards Rewards are usually given in the form of ale. On a strict budget, it is unwise to give coin as encouragement. Other rewards include public commendation, or, in rarer cases, presentation with Relic equipment. Outriders who have served fruitfully and honorably may be given an Honorable Discharge, freeing them from their oath, with their name and weaponry recorded in the Outrider Vault. Medals and other aesthetic trophies are no longer distributed by the Company. Recruitment The Aspiration Trials are a relentless seven days during which no other mission can take place. On each the first five nights, an Outrider must duel to failure against their equal. On the sixth night, the Outrider duels two others at once. On the seventh day, the Aspirant must reach the Commander's office to receive the brand. The Company is not allowed to aid this action, but they are expected to stand in its way to whatever extent suits each member. The Commander should present the Aspirant with a variety of opponents to test each facet of the Aspirant's skills. During the Aspiration Trials, a recruit is allowed full access to magical healers, making them expensive and resource-intensive. The Aspirant will be measured in their skill, and their sheer force of will. It is the concept of Mak'rogahn, writ large. Wartime When the Horde is in peril, Outriders shorten the terms of this trial to a single duel, and a live trial mission. Fate willing, the Outriders can take the True Aspiration trials after the war is won. Return to Handbook Contents The Outrider Company Oath Chapter 1: Tenets Chapter 2: Standing Orders Chapter 3: Structure Chapter 4: Workings of the Company